


the death of a bachelor

by SofieChappell



Series: A Whole New World [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, First Kiss, First Time, Light Praise Kink, M/M, everyone is way too emotional, magnus bane doesn’t cry his way through sex, sentimental porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: Magnus throws Alec a bachelor party.Sort of.





	

Magnus was sitting in his chair, sipping whiskey. Over a century ago he made a promise to himself that he would never make this mistake again. He wouldn't fall for a mortal... He wouldn't fall for anyone, period. Nothing good came from feelings, not ever. Immortals cheat or get bored. Mortals die.

Or marry.

Magnus willed his glass to fill again and felt the glorious burn of the whiskey as it rolled down his throat.  

In several hours Alec would be married to that girl. She seemed nice enough, but that's no reason to tie your life to anyone. And neither is this ridiculous notion of restoring family honour.

Magnus sneered.

And then he realized he was in his apartment, alone, sulking and drinking himself into a stupor that will result in an epic hangover the next morning. After all those centuries he still haven't decided if it was more unpleasant to treat hangovers with magical or mundane cures. Apparently the universe was hellbent on punishing everyone equally for drowning their sadness in alcohol. He deserved better.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Magnus wasn't expecting anyone and he sure as hell wasn’t about to take any clients, his reputation be damned, so he stayed in his chair.

Another knock, even gentler than the previous.

Magnus was almost sure that if he waited a minute or two more, they would surely leave, whoever they might be. But his curiosity was piqued as this wasn't how people usually announced themselves to his apartment. They either barged in unceremoniously or knocked so hard he was afraid he would have to get new door.

He swayed a bit when he stood up, but pushed through it. He opened the door and was welcomed by an empty corridor. _Well, their los_ s. He began to go back inside when he caught a dark slender figure walking down from his apartment.

“Alec?”

The man turned around with uncertainty. “I thought you weren't home, you weren't answering the door.”

Magnus suddenly found himself lacking a witty response, but whether it was because of the alcohol or how unsure and vulnerable Alec sounded, he couldn't tell.

“I overheard Isabelle talking with Clary about a bachelor party she has planned for me, even though I asked her so many times not to, I don't even know how she could do it so fast... anyway, I wanted no part in that so I ran for my life,” he chuckled nervously and Magnus insides turned. “But then I realized I have no idea where to go and... I don't know…” 

“Come in.”

A shy relieved smile found its way to Alec's lips. Magnus couldn't help but wonder if it meant he was the only person Alec actually knew outside the Institute. He knew that Shadowhunters kept to themselves and he knew Alec was one of those who put duty and rules before anything else, but nonetheless that thought was disconcerting. But there had to be some reason as to why Alec came to _him_ , especially with how their last conversation ended.

“A drink?” Magnus asked, closing the door.

“Could you make me the one I had after we helped Luke? I think it’s growing on me.”

“Of course.”

Magnus went to his minibar and started mixing the drink. While his expertise in this area couldn't be questioned even on the worst of days, he felt inadequate for some reason. His moves felt sloppy and uncertain and it was doubly embarrassing because he could clearly feel Alec's stare on him.

“So what does our dashing groom-to-be wants to do with his last night of freedom?” Magnus asked in desparate attempt to hold any converation, shooting the other man a glance.

Alec stirred a bit. “To be honest, not wanting to do anything tonight was kinda the point of coming here,” he said sheepishly.

Magnus handed Alec his glass filled with transparent liquid and snapped his fingers, creating a tiny magical flame, just like last time.

“You aren't drinking?”

“No, I... I think I had enough for the night.” Magnus was just silently begging his body to stop being affected by the alcohol that’s already inside him.

Alec sipped his drink, this time without wrinkling his nose.

Magnus cleared his throat and pretended something on the nearby bookshelf caught his attention. He had no idea how long could he stall. Being around Alec in the current state of inebriation was definitely unwise.

“I've never been abroad, you know?” Alec said and that made Magnus stop with the tips of his fingers on some random tome. “Except for Idris, but that doesn't really count, I think.”

Magnus turned and saw Alec completely fixated on one of the maps he had hanging on the walls. His eyes were full of strange longing, like he was just realizing the world was much bigger than what he knew.

“Would you like to?”

“Yes, a lot.”

Magnus so didn’t think it through, but he didn’t care. “So pick a place.”

“What?” Alec shot him a surprised glance.

“Pick a place and I will take you there tonight. Consider it... an early wedding gift, if you will.”

Alec turned back to the map and considered it silently for a moment. Magnus sensed that he was completely lost.

“I... don't know. I could just close my eyes and randomly poke your map with my finger and that would just as much of an informed decision, Magnus.”

“Please don't, it's vintage.”

The remark makes Alec smile.

“Let me help you then. How about you tell me what qualities you would want the place to have and I deal with the specifics, ok?”

Alec bit his lower lip. “Somewhere warm? I just realized I haven't eaten before I left the Institute, so somewhere where we could get some food?” he trailed off.

Magnus thought Alec couldn't be more vague if he tried. He took a deep breath and felt his head clearing up a bit. A good sign.

'I think I have just the place. I suggest you leave your leather jacket behind though' he said and conjured a portal.

 

* * *

 

 

They step out into a tiny alleyway that should feel cramped and scary but actually felt cozy and welcoming. The darkness around was gently fought off by warm light coming from the lamps on the main street several paces ahead of them. Alec was overwhelmed by so much _newness_ around him: the air smelt of the remnants of the warm day that went to rest and rich spices from the nearby restaurants, he could hear a gentle buzz of happy chatter in the distance. The buildings looked nothing like New York.

Alec looked to his side and saw Magnus who watched him with a gentle smile on his lips.

“Welcome to Barcelona, Alec.”

Barcelona. Spain. He was halfway across the world from everything he ever knew. His head was spinning with excitement.

“As much as this alley is absolutely charming, would you like to see some more of the city?”

“With pleasure.”

“We won't be able to do much sightseeing since it's around midnight here I believe, but I know this amazing little place nearby, they are definitely still open and we will get you some of the best paella there is…”

Alec let Magnus steer him gently in the right direction while he himself was busy taking in the view. He felt overwhelmed in the best possible way. He couldn't remember when it was the last time when he was so excited about something to discover. Usually unknown meant dangerous.

Everything was so much smaller than in New York. There were no skyscrapers in sight, all buildings seemed to have no more than five floors. And all of it seemed... old. Not rotting-vampire-den or abandoned-warehouse old, more like well-lived-in old. Comfortable like a pair of worn jeans.

He was drowning in sensations when they emerged on the even bigger street which Magnus calls La Rambla. It was a wide boulevard filled with a variety of restaurants, pretty kiosks and so, so many people. Alec was used to New York crowds, but this was different. People weren't rushing anywhere, they were strolling in smaller or bigger groups, relaxed, stopping from time to time to  watch one of the countless street performers or check the restaurant's menu. There were lots and lots of couples walking in gentle embraces or stealing chaste kisses, with smiles that didn't leave their faces even for a second. Alec felt a pull in his heart. This was something he would never get to do, from the next day for even more reasons than before. He hadn’t even realized when Magnus guided him towards a smaller cross street.

“'Magnus!”

Alec was quickly pulled back into the reality when a booming voice addressed his companion. They were standing in front of a cozy restaurant. The man the voice belonged to looked every inch like one would expect an owner of restaurant in the Mediterranean to look like. He was middle-aged stocky man with a mane of black hair that were showing first signs of turning salt-and-pepper, and an unbelievably wide, genuine smile on his face.

He started talking to Magnus in Spanish and Alec had no idea what they were talking about, but soon they were on their way to a table in a secluded and cosy corner of the restaurant, so he assumed they go way back. Having friends everywhere was just sort of what Magnus did after all.

The man handed them the menus and left them to decide.

“What do you want?”

Alec skimmed over the menu, but nothing rang any bells. “I believe you were saying something about the best paella out there.” The word felt weird on his tongue, it didn't roll as smoothly as it did when Magnus said it.

“Good choice,” said Magnus with a radiant smile. 'So, how do you like the city for now?'

 Alec thought for a moment, looking for words for describe how all those new experiences made him feel.

 “It's so vibrant and full of life, but in a completely different way than New York is. Like it's more relaxed, like people are not mainly focused on pushing forward with all their strength, no matter what. It's gentler…”

He caught Magnus' eyes and stammered a little. Alec looked down at his hands and felt an unwanted blush staining his cheeks. He really didn’t want to think about the way Magnus always looked at him.

“I like it, a lot. Thank you.”

“Oh, no problem, darling.” Alec's head shot up at the endearment and he realized what felt different. Magnus was way less exuberant all evening than ever before, like he was holding back.

 _Tell me you’re in love with her and I'll stop_ , he had said. This wasn't something that Alec could tell him, both because it wasn’t be true and because Alec himself didn't know if he actually wanted Magnus to stop. Yes, he made him feel confused and called every single thing in his life into question, but Alec couldn't help feeling drawn to Magnus, against his best instincts. It was why he even was here in the first place. He didn't spare a second thought about where he would go to escape being Isabelle's Barbie doll. It was given that he would go to Magnus’ place.

Thankfully he was spared from spiralling into his classic overthinking-induced panic because the owner came back to their table with a bottle of a red wine which he poured generously into their glasses. Magnus spoke to him, presumably placing the order and the man left, but now at least Alec had a topic he could bring up.

“How do you know the owner anyway?”

“Javier? Funny story actually, I met him about ten years ago, when this place was only a dream he allowed himself to think about only just before falling asleep…”

 

* * *

 

It's all so good. The food was amazing and flavourful and the wine paired with it perfectly. Weirdly, the conversation flowed smoothly. Magnus had no idea if it was thanks to the wine, the food or the magic of Barcelona itself, but the tension of their previous encounters was gone. Alec finally let his guards down and was vividly reacting to the stories Magnus spun for him.

The delicious mood didn't leave them even as they left the restaurant, Magnus thanking Javier profusely for the favour and Javier just laughing. Magnus just hoped that Alec didn't catch Javier’s goodbye innuendo about consumption.

Magnus couldn't stop staring at Alec, who was in turn taking in as much of the city as he could. He looked like he was being starved his entire life and to be honest, he sort of was. For somebody who was so naturally curious living in the Institute must have been a torture. They took a leisurely walk down La Ramba. They watched a fakir performance and Alec demanded they stop to examine every single living statue on their way. He was completely charmed by the flamenco dancers and Magnus' mind definitely didn't supply him with a fantasy of him and Alec in passionate dance.

Later, they walked by the marina, sharing secrets in hushed voices. Alec told him how he almost drowned when they tried to teach him to swim back in Idris and how he didn't try swimming again since then. Magnus found himself sharing snippets of his life in Indonesia and Alec drank his every word describing this exotic far away land.

The night was still pleasantly warm when they reached the beach. The moon was huge in the sky and made the sea glitter like magic. Alec’s hair was being messed by the sea breeze. A comfortable smile sound home on his usually stern lips. They fell silent quite some time ago, but it was comfortable silence, they were just enjoying each others’ company and they didn't need words anymore.

It was Alec who broke it.

“We should probably go back.” he whispered as it the thought surprised him and just like that he's back to his usual uptight self.

“Of course, you have to have your beauty sleep before your big day.” In any other circumstances that would count as banter, a jocking remark meant to tease a friend, but as the words were leaving his mouth Magnus realized how bitter they sounded.

Before Alec had a chance to answer that, Magnus reached for his magic and swiftly stepped through the portal, barely feeling Alec following him.

Here they went again.

The silence was no longer comfortable, instead it filled the room and made it hard to breathe. Magnus didn't want to turn, didn't want to face Alec ever again. Silly old warlock. He let himself loose, he allowed a seed of hope to find a way into him and now he would have to pull the sprout before its roots reach too deep. So he turned.

He planned on giving Alec the cold shoulder, on saying some snide remark that would make Alec leave without ever looking back, but he realized he couldn't. The man that stood before him looked so fragile, so vulnerable that Magnus reached to touch his arm comfortingly before he could ever think it through.

Alec looked him in the eye. “I don't want to do it,” he whispered. “I don't want to marry Lydia, I don't want to spend the rest of my life practically imprisoned behind the walls of the Institute. There is... so much more to life…” he trailed off.

Magnus had no idea what to say. Selfishly, he wanted to tell Alec to call off the wedding, or better yet, to sweep the man of his feet and portal them to the other end of the world where no one could ever find them.

But he couldn't, now could he? He promised himself and he promised Alec and neither of them was going to actually benefit from this and...

 And then soft, questioning lips were on his and Magnus didn't find it in himself to be ashamed of the fact that his mind goes blank. He couldn't help but chase Alec lips when he started to pull away. Alec put his strong hand on Magnus' cheek and kissed him again, more surely this time, if still chastely. The heat radiating from Alec's body was unbearable, Magnus felt as if his hands were about to be burned. So he did the only reasonable thing - he moved them. Gently, barely trailing with his fingertips, he felt Alec's hard chest and then moved onto the back, bringing them closer together and savouring the exquisite feel of Alec's back muscles moving as the man framed Magnus with his arms. Magnus practically melted in this embrace, surrounded by Alec, his body, his scent.

They traded lazy kisses for a while, neither brave enough to push for something more. It's only when Magnus shifted a little and accidentally drew against a bulge in the front of Alec's pants which in turn drawn a soft moan from the man. Alec pulled back a little, clearly embarrassed, but Magnus wouldn't have any of that.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out Alec was extremely inexperienced. Shy unsure gay Shadowhunter was not the easiest combination of traits for someone looking to score. Magnus put his hands on Alec's face and made sure Alec looked him in the eye.

“You're gorgeous, Alec,” Magnus whispered. “You have no idea, but my world stops when you enter the room.” Magnus planted a soft kiss on Alec's lips. 

“I want you, Magnus.” Alec's voice was strained, filled with want.

“You can have me, darling.”

Alec almost growled and Magnus suddenly found himself being pushed towards the bedroom by an overgrown Shadowhunter who couldn't stop kissing him.

Magnus was so not complaining.

It all went unexpectedly smooth, given how inexperienced Alec was and how horny they both were. Soon Magnus was laying on his soft bed, with a lapful of a very eager Alec.

Magnus for a second wondered if he should pause it for a moment and establish some house rules, but then Alec started sucking on his neck and well, it's not like Magnus could refuse such a gift freely given

* * *

 

Alec has. No. Idea. What he was  doing.

He saw a few romantic comedies with Izzy and he did some... private research on his own, but there was a huge gap between theory and practice, it turned out.

Alec hoped that some primal instincts kick in, and soon. He tried to force himself not to overthink it all, but he had a feeling it would only lead to overthinking if he was overthinking it.

Magnus was irresistible under him, all soft gasps and gentle hands. His golden skin looked delicious and Alec could now say that it tasted better than he could ever imagine, so for now he focused on learning the taste by heart. He never wanted to forget this night.

Not that he would ever be able to.

He trailed a little bit downwards, placing hundreds of tiny kisses on each of Magnus' collarbones, so deliciously bared thanks to his apparent distaste for buttons. Magnus was gently caressing his scalp with one hand while the other was travelling up slowly up and down his spine, regularly sending delicious shivers through Alec's body, who couldn't tell if it was Magnus using his magic or only his body reacting to the situation.

Continuing his journey, he reached Magnus' nipples. Alec helped himself with one of his hands, pushing away the soft fabric of Magnus' shirt, and he planted one soft kiss on the little nub. He didn't expect Magnus to react the way he did - his breath hitched and his grip on Alec’s hair tightened, sending a warm wave of pleasure through the Shadowhunter's body. Alec glanced up and the sight alone almost sent him over the edge. Magnus looked downright sinful, hair mussled, lips parted, and hazed eyes looking at Alec like he was a breathtaking piece of art.

'Alexander...' he whispered, his voice ragged.

Alec was lightheaded from the knowledge he could make Magnus look like this, that this centuries-old warlock could be turned into a panting, desperate mush and Alec had the power to do just that.

He went back to licking and sucking Magnus' nipples, one at the time, and was rewarded generously with more moans and gentle tugs on his hair.

He felt bolder now, and so he moved his hips just right to brush over the bulge in Magnus' pants. The moan that it torn from Magnus' throat was the loudest one yet, and the most strangled. Alec repeated the action, but before he could explore this new option he was tugged up by Magnus' sure hand and pulled into a heated kiss while Magnus' other hand found his way to his hips and steadied them.

 

* * *

 

Magnus has died and somehow ended up in paradise. This was the only reasonable explanation. Nothing on this earth could feel this good, he was sure of that. If he was a sappy romantic, he would say that's what love feels, but alas he was not. Not out loud at least.

Nothing he ever experienced could have prepared him for this. Alec's presence in his space was overwhelming, all-consuming and completely addictive. Alec’s kisses burned his skin. If Magnus could choose how to spend the rest of the eternity, it would be in Alec's arms. The clothes that separated their bodies were both a curse and a blessing, because there was no way Magnus could think about anything else if he had a naked Alec Lightwood at arm's reach.

But he had to slow it down before it all ended up way too fast. And while his mind might have been slowly melting these last few minutes, he was still able to supply Magnus with a wide array of ideas of what he could do to Alec, of what Alec could do to him.

But none of it was his choice to make.

“Alexander... Alec, look at me.”

Alec looked Magnus straight in the eye and the heat and desire Magnus found in his gaze made his head spin. He took a deep breath and tried to put his thoughts in a somewhat coherent string of words.

“Fuck, Magnus, you're so... I can't... I want to fuck you, I want it so much.'”

Whatever sentence started forming in Magnus' throat, it died off when Alec words punched all the air out of Magnus' lungs. Magnus knew that Alec wasn't talking dirty, he was simply saying what he thought and it was more than Magnus could take. He may be a mighty warlock, but this spoke right to the most human parts of his nature.

“What else would you like to do to me?” Magnus asked, in what he hoped was a sensual whisper but in all probability was more of a breathy needy rasp. 

“I want to strip you, I want to kiss every inch of your body... I want to take you apart and make you forget all words but my name... I…” Alec trailed off, as if what he just said caught up to him and he started to process it. No, that won't do.

“Do it, Alexander. I'm yours, I'm yours…”

Alec growled and pressed his forehead to Magnus'. 

“But... but I don't know how, I never…”

“Hush now, I'll teach you.”

Magnus pushed gently on Alec's chest until the man was sitting on his heels. Magnus sat up in front of him.

“Take off my shirt”

Alec's slender fingers moved to unbutton it and Magnus inhaled sharply as Alec's fingertips grazed over his stomach. Alec gently pushed the shirt of Magnus' shoulders and Mangus helped it fall softly on the bed behind him. He closed his eyes are Alec's hands started exploring the new territory, mapping the texture of his skin.

“Magnus…”

Magnus' eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. He backed a little and swiftly took off his necklaces. He was all for gifting Alec with the possibility of discovering of the pleasure of undressing other person, but he'd rather avoid frustrating them both when Alec would inevitably get tangled in the web of his jewelry.

“Would you like to... take off mine?” asked Alec.

Magnus smirked and put his hands on the hem of Alec's shirt. He pulled it up, letting half of his fingers leave a trail on Alec's skin, and was awarded when he felt Alec shiver. Alec's chest was exquisite, akin to the marble statues of ancient gods, dark rune marks a reminder that he was not just human. Magnus could never get enough of looking at it.

The scrutiny must have made Alec unsure, because he moved as if he wanted to hide, to turn in on himself. Magnus couldn't fathom why such a gorgeous creature would not know the effect he had on others, but was set on making sure Alec found out exactly how he made Magnus feel.

“You're so gorgeous, Alexander. You're perfect. I am mesmerized  by the movement of the muscles under your skin. I love how your chest rises and falls when you are breathing so hard because of me.” Magnus made sure to seal each of the utterances with a kiss to Alec's chest. “I love how you just moaned when I touched your nipple. They are so sensitive, aren't they darling? Would you like me to kiss them like you kissed mine?”

Alec groaned and Magnus didn't need any more prompting. He lapped on Alec's left nipple, enjoying the pull on his head when Alec grabbed a fistful of his hair, just as Magnus did moments before.

Magnus got into a comfortable rhythm of switching between caresses and felt Alec melting more and more into his touch, soft and pliable. Magnus would be lying he didn't imagine this quite a few times since they met, but his fantasy had nothing on the reality... And if you add the bonus knowledge of being the first person to make Alec feel like this, of being the only person who got to see him so completely overtaken by pleasure...

Magnus moaned when Alec's hand wandered to the waistline of his pants and caressed the lowest reachable parts of his skin. After a moment the curious fingertips started traveling towards the front and Magnus shivered with the anticipation. He backed off a little, to make Alec room to move his hands to his pants’ buttons, but he didn't anticipate how eager the man is and before he knew it he was falling to the mattress thanks to Alec's push. Alec loomed over him and planted a kiss just above the fly of his pants. He looked at him from under his long lashes and started unbuttoning. Alec got the second one when  Magnus remembered.

“Fuck, Magnus.”

He wasn't wearing any underwear. In his defense, he wasn't planning on any of this to happen, he thought the evening would be more of the sulking alone kind.

“That's the goal, darling.”

Alec looked him in the eye for a moment, visibly trying to keep himself together. To be perfectly honest, Magnus had to admire his self-control. He was doing amazing for a debutant.

When he calmed down a little, he went back to unbuttoning. His fingers lost a little of the bravado they had moments before, but now were full of intent. With the last button undone, Alec got up a little and pulled them all the way down to discard them to the floor. That reminded Magnus that his shirt is probably still on the bed somewhere, rumpled beyond imagination, but fuck if he cared. He was naked in front of Alec Lightwood who was taking in the view.

“Magnus, you're so fucking hot, fuck,” he mumbled.

Magnus somehow found it in himself to smirk.

“Well, I showed you mine, it's only polite you show me yours.”

Alec didn't need to be told twice. He undid his pants quicker than Magnus thought possible and fumbled a bit to get them and the plain black boxer shorts off, but then Alec Lightwood was completely bare in Magnus' bed and he didn't know what he did to deserve it, but he wasn't going to question this right now. Maybe there was at least one god that seemed to like him a little.

Alec fell gently over him and caught his lips is a kiss.

The drag of naked skin against skin was delicious. Magnus entangled his legs with Alec. He could come just like that, from rutting against Alec like a horny teenager. Magnus would scoff at himself at any other time, but then he thought that it sort of feels like a first time for him, too. Alec brings into his life so much newness and excitement.

“Magnus, please,” Alec groaned against his neck.

“Please what, my sunshine?”

“Let me fuck you, please.”

And who was Magnus to deny such a pretty plea? He forced himself to focus for a moment and then with an elegant movement of his hand he willed a bottle of his favourite lube to appear next to him.

“Alexander…” Magnus catches his hand and forces him to pay attention. “How do you want to have me?”

“I want to kiss you, I want to see you, watch your face as I make you come.”

Magnus would never get used to the raw honesty in Alec's bedroom voice. He quickly rearranged the pillows and took Alec's hand again. Magnus squeezed a generous amount of lube on Alec's fingers and watched as the man warmed it between them.

“Have you done this to yourself?” Magnus asked and when Alec nod enthusiastically he realizes this is an image he could never get out of his head. “Good. Do that to me now.” 

Magnus laid on his back again and spread his legs to give Alec as much space as possible. He closed his eyes and waited. After a moment he felt a slick finger gently pushing against his ass and tried to relax. When Alec finally found his rhythm, Magnus felt a gentle kiss pressed to his thigh, then another, and another, and another…

“Yes, yes, fuck, Alexander, more, please…”

He forced his hands to stay above his head in case he got overexcited and finished it all too quickly. But Alec wasn't playing fair, because he moved from mouthing his thigh to mouthing the base of his cock.

'No no no no no' Magnus babbled, half-consciously, and it took him a moment to realize the warmth was gone and that Alec pulled away. He looked worried and Magnus realized that what he just said could be easily misinterpreted.

Oh, his sweet Alexander.

“Everything's great, darling, just... please don't touch my cock. I don't want to come until you're inside me.”

Alec visibly relaxed and went back to fingering Magnus.

“Please, please, I'm ready, Alexander, I'm ready,” Magnus begged a few minutes later.

Alec didn't need to be told twice. He withdrew his fingers and after a moment pulled up to be face to face with Magnus, who bit his lip.

Magnus felt a lubed cock touching his rim and put his hands on Alec's shoulders to bring him down for a kiss while the man slowly entered him. Magnus drank up Alec's moans right from his lips.

Alec moved gently at first, unsure, but then he found a satisfying rhythm and Magnus couldn't do much but circle Alec's hips with his legs in a futile attempt of bringing them even closer.

Soon, sooner than he would like to admit, Magnus started to feel an orgasm creeping up. Alec watched him with half-closed eyes and started mouthing something but words no longer had any meaning to Magnus as he started coming. He threw his head back, with Alec's name drawn from his lungs, and felt Alec's hips stutter when he came as well.

 

* * *

 

Alec couldn't do anything but lay as close to Magnus as possible. He knew he would have to move eventually, but not for now. 

He finally moved as he felt the other man squirmed under his weight uncomfortably.

Alec felt as if he should say something, anything, but he couldn’t think about anything appropriate. He felt Magnus curling up against him and instinctively put his hand around him, bringing his lover closer. His eyelids were so heavy…

He would have time to worry about everything after a quick nap.

**Author's Note:**

> general disclaimer: I was in Barcelona quite a few years ago and it's based more on my fuzzy memories and a bit on that Ed Sheeran song  
> it was supposed to be a fun little one-shot to get me into writing these two, we'll see how it goes  
> unbeta'd  
> follow me on tumblr @[sofiechappell](http://sofiechappell.tumblr.com)


End file.
